


Dragon Ball: FG

by R3birth13



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3birth13/pseuds/R3birth13
Summary: Welcome to Dragon Ball: FG, this is a take on "What if Goku was a Female?"I produce a short chapter (Or more) per day, there are two reasons I do this:One: I think it's easier for the reader (Or me personally) to read a short burst at a time, If you wanna read a lot, you read multiple short chapters, but if you wanna read a little, then you just read one or two.Two: I don't have much time, so this method is easier for me. This is pretty self-explanatory, no time = less time to write, meaning that these short chapters make it so I can put out a small story following the previous one in a single day, which really helps me out a lot.Warning: I think I may depict Sex in great detail later on in Z (Not sure though), also there will be very graphic parts, and some cussing too. So if you are under 18, or not ready for some darker/adult elements, read at your own discretion.





	1. Chapter 1: A New Friendship

"Kid, get out of the way!" Bulma yelled, trying to stop her car.

"Wha-" Goana asked, but she'd get hit by Bulma's car.

"Oh no, I think I killed that kid!" Bulma said, covering her eyes, guilt shaking her voice. Little did Bulma know, that kid is fine.

"Hey! What was that for! Can't we be friends?" Goana asked.

Bulma opened her car door (That wasn't thrown this time) and slowly got out.

"What are you? Subhuman? How'd you survive that?" Bulma asked.

"It was holding someone captive in its mouth!" Goana exclaimed.

"Wha-" Bulma got cut off by Goana picking up the car and throwing it.

"Don't worry, I saved you from that monster," Goana said. 

"That was no monster! That was my car!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Whoops, Grandpa Gohan told me about those, I always wanted to try one, sorry," Goana said.

"Ugh, it's fine, I have more, but kid, what's a girl doing all the way out here? How did you survive my car, and how in the world did you catch a fish that big?" Bulma asked.

"Uh, I don't know, Grandpa Gohan trained me to be strong so, I guess that's it worked?" Goana replied.

"Huh, you seem to admire this 'Grandpa Gohan' guy, where is he know? I have a question for him." Bulma asked.

"Oh, he died a long time ago," Goana replied, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked," Bulma said.

"No, it's fine, what's your name anyway?" Goana asked.

"Oh, right, my name is Bulma," Bulma said.

"I should have seen it written on your shirt, Grandpa Gohan gave me lessons on reading and societal interactions, before he died at least, reading is confusing though, and I forgot most of the lessons he gave me," Goana replied.

"So uhm Goana, do you happen to have a uhhhh Dragon Ball laying around at your house," Bulma asked.

"I have a ball, not sure if it's what you're looking for though," Goana replied.

"Can I see it?" Bulma asked. 

"Yes, but please don't touch it, it's my Grandpa's special ball, anyway, I can make the fish, you hungry?" Goana asked.

"Well, things just got more complicated," Bulma thought in her head.

"Yeah, sure, I'm hungry," Bulma said, she'd continue the thought in her head. "For unlimited Strawberries, wait, I've been wanting a boyfriend, why don't I use the Dragon Balls to wish for one instead? Guess you could say, I'm hungry for a boyfriend then."

While Goana cooked the fish, Bulma looked for the Dragon Ball.

The Dragon Ball wasn't hard to find, as it was in plain sight.

"Maybe I should steal it," Bulma said out loud.

"Nah I'll just ask the kid an-" Bulma thought, but she was ripped from that thought.

"You can't steal Grandpa's Ball!" Goana yelled, gripping the Power Pole.

"I-I" Bulma said.

"It's the only thing I have left of him!" Goana said.

"Wait, kid, how about we make a deal?" Bulma asked.

"What kind of a deal?" Goana asked.

"Well, I can buy you a boy, to do, you know, with?" Bulma offered.

"No sorry," Goana said. 

"What would I want with a boy anyway?" Goana thought.

"How about me? If you're a lesbian, I got a tender Vagina waiting for you," Bulma said.

"Still no," Goana replied.

"Why would I want her private part? And what's a "Lesbian" anyway?" Goana thought.

"Look, Goana, I just wanna use the Dragon Balls to wish for a boyfriend okay? So please give it to me," Bulma said.

"Can you use those things to wish for something or something?" Goana asked.

"Yeah, if you gather all Seven Dragon Balls, the Eternal Dragon, Shenron will come to grant one wish, and I made a device to locate them, and that ball you have there happens to be one of them. They all disperse around the world after used though," Bulma said.

"Okay, I'll let you have it, but I'll come with you, and you'll lend me your Dragon Radar to find my Grandpa's Ball again," Goana said.

"Only if you give the radar back," Bulma said.

"Okay, can do," Goana replied.

"Okay, it's a deal!" Bulma said excited.

And so Bulma and Goana set off on their journey to find the Seven Dragon Balls. 

(Side note, the story will deviate more once we reach the end of Dragon Ball, as well as Z.)


	2. Dragon Ball: FG - Chapter Two - Goana's bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goana gets her first bath. (Sorry for the chapters being so short, I don't have much time, and writing all this takes me a while, because I have to think of what Goku being female changes and write it in, and it just takes a while, sorry everyone.) On a side note, to anyone wondering what adult Goana or adult 'Female Goku' looks like, I found the perfect picture by XxChiChixX over on Deviant Art, here's the link: https://www.deviantart.com/xxchichixx/art/Female-Goku-251783277 I believe that Young Goana has the same, or similar hair, as a Saiyan and all.

"This looks like a great campsite!" Goana said.

"Wait,  Goana, let me show you something pretty cool," Bulma said.

"What is it, Bulma?" Goana asked.

"Remember your Grandpa Gohan's hut?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, why?" Goana replied.

"Because, I can make one of these huts, but bigger," Bulma said

"Really?" Goana asked.

"In this capsule, which can shrink anything within it, there's a giant hut, called a house," Bulma said.

"Wow really? How do you make a capsule?" Goana asked.

"It's a lot to do with science, you'll learn as you grow older," Bulma said. She then threw the Capsule and out came a house.

"Wow, that's cool!" Goana said fascinated. Bulma then entered and turned on the light.

"Why is there light inside, but not outside?" Goana asked.

"It's called electricity, you really don't know this stuff, do you?" Bulma asked.

"No, is electricity and houses city things?" Goana asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Bulma replied.

"I always wanted to go to a city, but between also wanting to get stronger, and living far away from the cities, I never got a chance," Goana said.

"I'll have to take you to a city sometime then," Bulma said. 

Goana's eyes lit up with excitement, "Really? You'll do that for me?" Goana said, happily.

Bulma noticed how excited she was, "Yeah, but only if you help me find the Dragon Balls," Bulma said as Goana entered.

"What's this?" Goana said walking towards the TV.

"It's a TV, people record other people, and host it on this, the moment gets captured in a video," Bulma said.

"What does that mean?" Goana asked.

"Look I'll show you," Bulma said, turning on the TV.

"Woah, so it's like the people do something, and they make a copy of them on this TV thing?" Goana asked.

"Yeah, it basically works like that," Bulma said.

Bulma flipped the TV to the Romance channel, Bulma watched excitingly and Goana watched it with fascination, then the two characters got through their kiss, "What are they doing Bulma?" Goana asked.

"See, when two friends love each other, they'll become Boyfriend or Girlfriend, and depending on who they love, they could become Boyfriend and Boyfriend, or even Girlfriend and Girlfriend," Bulma said.

"So love each other like I loved Grandpa Gohan?" Goana asked.

"I mean, I hope not, because I'm not talking about a love you feel to your family member. It's more like when your heart is tense when you're around them, some people call it your heart skipping a beat, when you want to be with them forever, and when you feel shy and nervous around them, even when you weren't before. That's the love I'm talking about," Bulma said.

"I think I get it, it's a special kind of love right?" Goana asked.

"Precisely, and you only feel it towards one person, if you feel this way towards anyone, it's called being in love or having a crush," Bulma said.

"And I'm guessing that this show shows the special kind of love between two people?" Goana asked.

"Correct," Bulma replied.

"I haven't felt that way, but it sounds interesting, mind if I watch it with you next time it comes on?" Goana asked.

"Only since you're just learning this stuff, I can help explain what's happening, but romance is something only a person you love can watch with you, so after you learn, I'd rather watch a different genre with you," Bulma said.

"Thanks, Bulma," Goana said.

"Sure, Go- Wait, what's that smell? Goana is that coming from you?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure?" Goana said confused.

"When's the last time you had a bath?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma, if you don't mind me asking, what's a bath?" Goana asked.

"You mean to tell me you never cleaned yourself once?" Bulma exclaimed.

"I mean, no," Goana said.

"W-well I-I guess I gotta give you a b-bath," Bulma said. "Honestly, I never thought my day would come to this" Bulma muttered.

"So uhm, where's the bath?" Goana asked.

"That way," Bulma sighed.

"Now, you take your clothes off," Bulma said, and Goana did just that. "And the tail too," Bulma said, Gripping the tail hard and trying to pull it off, instead of it coming off, Goana screamed in pain. "What did you superglue this thing," Bulma mumbled

"S-stop it you're hurting me," Goana said.

"Wait, you did glue this tail, right?" Bulma asked.

"No, I was born with it," Goana replied, using it to scrub her back.

Bulma screamed. "What?" Bulma said, still in shock.

"Yeah, I was born with this tail," Goana replied

"A-anyway, next, after you're all scrubbed down with soap and water, you can fill the tub and add the bubbles. While you do that, I'll rinse your hear, I mean, no wonder it's sticking up, you haven't washed it in years!" Bulma said, slightly recovering from her shock.

While Goana filled the tub and added some bubbles, Bulma scrubbed her hair as she said she would. "Try not to drown, if you need anything, yell for me," Bulma said, leaving the room.

After around Seven or Eight minutes, Bulma came in to check on Goana. "You okay in there?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, it feels really nice," Goana said.

"Oh yeah, I'm washing your clothes for you, I'll come to get you when they're done, so you can come out," Bulma said.

"Oh, okay," Goana replied.

Around Twenty to Thirty minutes after Bulma checked on her, Bulma dropped off her clothes, and Goana got dressed.

Even later, around dinner time, the two ate dinner, but Goana didn't like it. "Ew! The soup is horrible, and the Bread is plain!" Goana said.

"But you have to eat it if you wanna grow healthy!" Bulma said.

"It's fine, I'm off to get my own food," Goana said.

"Okay, but be safe out there, Goana!" Bulma said as she walked out.

"It's fine Bulma, I can take care of myself." Goana said, then disapeared into the night, running and jumping quickly.

"I hope she's right, and really will be fine," Bulma said.


	3. Dragon Ball FG: Emperor Pilaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Pilaf is scheming! He sends agents Mai and Shu to recover a potential Dragon Ball that'll make him one step closer to world domination! How will Goana and Bulma deal with this new threat?
> 
> Adult Female Goku/Goana (Also note, Kid Goku/Goana has the same hair. Drawing is by XxChiChixX on DeviantArt)  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xxchichixx/art/Female-Goku-251783277

"An agent has just gone dark," The unknown man said.

"And?" The unknown Dog Man said.

"This is a problem because he could have found a Dragon Ball!" The unknown man said.

"I think I understand now," The dog said.

"I am sending you and agent Mai to Skull Valley, to find a potential Dragon Ball," The man said

"Yes Emperor Pilaf, sir!" The Dog and Mai said.

"Now go, Mai and Shu, before I lose my cool and kill you both!" Emperor Pilaf said.

"Y-Yes Sir!" Mai and Shu said, running off.

Meanwhile at Goana and Bulma' portable house

"I hope she's right, and really will be fine," Bulma said.

Goana jumped through the trees at high speeds, she then landed in an open area.

"Hm, no luck tonight, maybe I should try over th-" Goana got interrupted by a plane's engine, and looked up.

"Wow, that's a cool bird! It looks big too, that'll feed me and Bulma for a while!" Goana said. She then jumped up the branches, heading the direction of the plane.

Mai and Shu got out of the plane Goana had just seen.

"There's nothing here but, b-bones," Mai said.

"I'd love to chew on a few of these bones, but I-I'm too scared," Shu said.

"Focus Shu, see anything around here that looks like a Dragon Ball?" Mai asked.

"No just lots of bones," Shu replied.

"Hey, what's the glow? A Dragon Ball?" Mai asked, pointing at a glowing light in the darkness.

"I Don't kn-" Shu said, but was cut off by Goana jumping down into the valley and landing behind the plane.

"A Girl?" Mai and Shu said at the same time.

"Get away from the bird! I saw it first!" Goana yelled, drawing her Power Pole.

"What's the kid talkin' about?" Shu asked.

"Don't have a clue," Mai Said

"Kid you better get outta here," Shu said.

"Yeah, we're well armed and dangerous," Mai added.

"I Don't care, but I saw the bird first so it's mine!" Goana said.

"Kid, we're gonna call your mommy," Mai said.

"Yeah," Shu agreed.

"Too bad, because I don't have a mommy, and I'm really hungry so I want the bird," Goana said.

"What bird you talking about, kid, I don't see any birds," Mai said.

"Yeah, there are only bones down here," Shu said.

"I'm talking about the o-" Goana said but was cut off by wolves jumping out and attacking them.

Goana jumped up taking out rows of wolves, while Shu and Mai ran towards the plane.  
"Hey, come back, there's plenty for all of us!" Goana yelled while taking out more wolves.

"You're a crazy kid, but we gotta run, literally," Shu said.

Shu and Mai ran for their lives with wolves chasing them. They'd then board the plane while Goana thought off the wolves, Goana saw them enter, then saw the wheels and realized that it was like a car.

"Wait that's no bird, that's a flying car!" Goana said, finishing off the last wolf as Mai and Shu flew away.

Goana grabbed a wolf, and brought it back to Bulma's place.

"Look what I got Bulma!" Goana said.

"Oh Goana, if you wanna eat that do it outside, it's not normal for people to eat dogs and wolves," Bulma said.

"It isn't?" Goana asked.

"No," Bulma said.

"After this, I'll try to eat and drink what you do then," Goana said, making a campfire and cooking up the wolf.

Meanwhile in Mai and Shu' plane.

"Emperor Pilaf sure won't like our results," Shu said.

"I know, I'd have rather sat with the wolves, but it's too late now," Mai said.

"Maybe we can tell him the kid chased us away, or even stole the Dragon Ball," Shu said.

"I'm not sure if we'd get in more trouble telling him about the wolves or kid," Mai said.

"I am sure gonna become fried Dog," Shu said.

"Let's just say the kid stole the Dragon Ball, and by the time we got there, she was running into the woods with it," Mai said.

"Can you draw a sketch of her?" Shu asked.

"Yes, yes I can," Mai replied.


	4. Dragon Ball FG: A Turtle, and a Giant Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goana finds a lost Turtle. Bulma and Goana decide on helping the Turtle back to sea.  
> Adult Goana/Female Goku (Kid Goku/Goana has the same hair. Drawing by XxChiChixX on DeviantArt)  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xxchichixx/art/Female-Goku-251783277

Next morning, Goana woke up earlier than Bulma. Goana sat up and rubbed her eyes, hearing birds chirp into the morning light.

"I must have gotten up too early, oh well," Goana said, looking around and seeing Bulma sleeping still.

"So what now?" Goana said, hopping up.

Goana looked around for something to do. "Hmmmm, maybe the TV? Or some early morning training? Oooh, I liked that bath yesterday, why don't I get another?" Goana said.

Goana then walked into the Bathroom, she'd take off her Gi, and then scrub her body down with soap and water, next she scrubbed her hair with soap and water, then added some bubbles and water.

She soaked in the tub for a good 20-25 minutes before getting out, drying herself, and putting on her Gi.

"Nothing like a good bath," Goana said. Goana then checked on Bulma who was still sleeping, and then Goana decided to go to the TV, putting on the Romance channel, watching a 20-minute episode, kind of understanding it, but not fully.

Next, she'd flip through the channels and find a family comedy, she'd love watching shows from the city as she'd learn new slang and what normal people watch. Goana loved the comedy channel, even though she didn't fully understand it.

"Okay, time for training!" Goana said, heading outside. Goana then was about to pick up a rock, when Bulma came out. 

"Goana what are you doing out here?" Bulma asked, still half asleep.

"Oh just some training," Goana said, turning around, and picking up a rock. But, this rock was no ordinary rock, Goana realized this when the rock said.

"Put me down!" 

"Did this rock just talk?" Goana wondered. 

"I'm not a rock, I'm a turtle, put me down, please!" Turtle said.

Goana then put him down.

"What's a Turtle doing so far from the sea?" Bulma asked

"I'm not sure," Turtle said.

"Huh," Bulma said.

"Do you happen to have salt water?" Turtle asked.

"Yes, we do, want any?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, please." Turtle said.

Bulma then got the Salt Water while Goana and Turtle talked.

"Here's your salt water," Bulma said, handing him it. Turtle drank the water down.

"Thank you so much," Turtle said

"Yeah, sure!" Goana said.

"Drinking this sure makes me wish I was in the Sea," Turtle sadly said.

"Well, then, why don't we take you to the sea?" Goana said.

"B-But Goana, we have an adventure to finish!" Bulma said.

"Bulma, think, what if you were in Turtle's shoes?" Goana said.

"B-But I-I am! I want a boyfriend! So let's go find the Dragon Balls, Turtle can get back on his own!" Bulma said.

"Bulma, I'm not sure about you, but I'm going," Goana said. (Note this is their first fight, unlike the real timeline, I think they would get along better because Bulma would be inspired by Goana being so strong and living on her own.)

"Ugh F- No we don't, I'm older, and my word stands!" Bulma said.

"C'mon Bulma, what if we find a Dragon Ball on the way?" Goana said.

"F-Fine, but this is our only detour got it?

Bulma Threw a Capsule, and out of it came a motorcycle.

Bulma and Goana departed, with Turtle on Goana's back, with Goana running with him, and Bulma riding on her motorcycle.

When they were nearly halfway there, Turtle broke the silence

"You know, this is the Nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, how can I ever repay you?" Turtle asked.

"You don't have to repay me," Goana said.

"Aw, thanks, you have such a pure heart Goana," Turtle said

"Thanks, Turtle!" Goana said happily.

"Oh, I'm practically crying! Now let's keep moving!" Bulma said, sarcastically.

"Bulma, why are you being so sassy today? Think happy thoughts," Goana said.

"Wait," Bulma said, Goana and her motorbike stopped.

"Let's see what's to be happy about. Our finding of the Dragon Balls has been delayed by this side mission, taking Turtle to the sea has put us off course, and we're in the middle of a wasteland!" Bulma said, opening her map. "But hey, atleast we're about halfway there!" Bulma said they'd continue but be stopped by a giant bear.

"I don't like human too much, but I can settle for some Turtle," The Bear said.

"Goana give him the Turtle!" Bulma said.

"What? No way!" Goana said.

"Don't be stupid Goana!" Bulma said driving back with her motorcycle.

"Thank you for not abandoning me, Goana" Turtle said.

The Bear then took a swing at Goana and Turtle, but Goana dodged.

"Turtle, hop off and get back with Bulma," Goana said.

Turtle did just that, he hopped down, and went over to Bulma.

"If you want Turtle, you'll have to get through  _me_ ," Goana said.

Goana and the Bear got into a skirmish, with Goana dodging every one of his attacks.

"A mere child? Dodging my attacks?" Bear said.

Bear swung and missed a few more times.

"Now it's my turn, Bear!" Goana said, jumping up from his sword and punching Bear a few times in his face, killing Bear.

 


	5. Dragon Ball FG: The Beach, and a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Grandpa Gohan's worse fear gets realized, Goana meets Master Roshi, find out what happens, on this edition of Dragon Ball: FG  
> Adult Goana/Female Goku (Kid Goku/Goana has the same hair. Drawing by XxChiChixX on DeviantArt)  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xxchichixx/art/Female-Goku-251783277

"Goana, I think I see it!" Bulma yelled as palm trees came into view.

"Woah! I can't see the end of it!" Goana said.

"I know!" Bulma said.

Goana's eyes sparkled. "It's so Blue and beautiful!" Goana said.

"I know, it's so good to be home," Turtle said.

Goana ran up to the water, Followed by Bulma, and far behind is Turtle.

"You have an amazing home, Turtle," Goana said.

"I know, thank you," Turtle said.

"I've wanted to come to the beach this summer, too bad we're looking for the Dragon Balls, after our journey, I wanna come to the Beach," Bulma said.

"Can I come with you if you go back?" Goana asked.

"Sure Goana!" Bulma said.

"Guys, I'll be back with a gift," Turtle said.

"Okay, thank you, Turtle!" Goana yelled.

"It better not be a seashell!" Bulma yelled. 

Turtle then disappeared under the water.

Goana ran into the water, followed by Bulma.

Goana then tried to drink some salt water.

"Wait I wouldn't-" Bulma said but was too late, as Goana was already wiping her tongue.

"Note to self, don't ocean water, peh," Goana said, trying to get the salt off her tongue.

Turtle was far in the distance, heading back towards them.

"Hey, what's that in the ocean over there? Could it be a S-Shark?" Bulma said.

"No, it's Turtle, with someone on his back," Goana replied.

"How can you see that? Is supervision on your list of weird stuff you can do?" Bulma asked.

"Don't know," Goana replied.

"Hey, that is Turtle!" Bulma said.

As Turtle reached them, Roshi hopped off.

"Who's the one who helped my turtle?" Roshi asked.

"It was me," Goana said.

Roshi looked at Turtle to see if she truly was the one. "If you're wondering, that one helped me," Turtle said, pointing to Goana.

"Thank you young m-" Roshi said, then stopped, seeing her hair, and face was more feminine. 

 "Anyway, thank you, young woman, you've done me a good service by helping my Turtle, and I gift you this Magic Carpet in return for helping me," Roshi said.

"What's a magic carpet?" Goana whispered to Bulma.

"It's like a carpet you fly on, but they aren't real, this old man's just crazy," Bulma whispered back.

"Oh Magic Carpet!" Roshi yelled out a few times.

"Remember you took it to the cleaner?" Turtle said.

"Oh yeah that's right," Roshi said. "hmmm, I could give her the Flying Nimbus, but am I really ready to part ways with it?" Roshi thought

"Uhmmm" Bulma and Goana both said.

"Eh, whatever, I can't ride it anyway," Roshi thought.

"Flying Nimbus," Roshi yelled.

After a minute, the Flying Nimbus came.

"With this thing, you can fly, but you need to be pure of heart. Here, let me show you how it's done," Roshi said, as he jumped right through the Nimbus.

Bulma found this hilarious, and couldn't stop laughing for a good minute.

"Let me try," Goana said, hopping right on it.

Goana then flew around for a while having good fun.

She'd eventually come back.

"Thank's sir," Goana said.

"No problem, my name's Turtle Hermit Roshi. What's yours?" Roshi asked.

"My name's Goana," Goana replied.

"Goana rings a bell, I just don't know why," Roshi thought in his head.

"Thanks again, Roshi!" Goana said, flying back up into the sky.

"She'll be quite the woman when she grows up, my guts never lie," Roshi thought in his head.

"What about my gift?" Bulma asked.

"Did she help you, Turtle?" Roshi asked.

"No, not really, only the other girl did," Turtle replied.

"Hey, no fair! I gave you the Saltwater! Remember?" Bulma yelled.

"I'll give you a gift" Roshi said.

"Thank you!" Bulma replied.

"With a price," Roshi added.

"What kind of a price?" Bulma asked.

"Maybe if I got a glance at," Roshi said.

Bulma gulped.

"Your panties, I may give you a gift," Roshi said.

"Fine, if you promise you'll give me a gift," Bulma said.

She rose her skirt for a good minute. (She had her underwear on this time)

Roshi shook his head in approval and began thinking of what he can give her.

"I could give her- No the wheels are broken, maybe I can give he-" Roshi was interrupted.

"Hey, can I get that Dragon Ball?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, this old thing? I found it washed up on my shore, I've had it for years." 

"With this one, we'll only need Four Dragon Balls until we can get our wish!" Bulma said.

"Those things grant wishes?" Roshi thought.

"Thank you!" Bulma said.

"Who said I was giving it to you?" Roshi asked.

"But you-" Bulma said.

"Nope sorry," Roshi replied.

Bulma then rose her skirt up and down a few times, quickly.

"It'll take more than that to break this old man," Roshi said.

Bulma rose her shirt all the way up past her bra.

Roshi's nose bleed got faster.

"It'll take even more," Roshi said.

Bulma kept her shirt raised, and bent down, showing her butt.

His nose bleed was even faster. 

"Okay, okay, I give up, you can have the Ball," Roshi said.

"Yay!" Bulma cheered.

Goana then came back.

"Hey, Goana, look I got the Three Star Ball!" Bulma said.

"What really? Nice going Bulma!" Goana said.

But Emperor Pilaf knew about Roshi's Ball and just landed on his Island.

Turtle and Roshi went their seperate ways with Goana and Bulma, who went back to the house, while Roshi and Turtle went back to Kame House.


	6. Dragon Ball: FG - What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Wanted to let you all know what's taking me so long to make a new chapter, and where we go from here.

So, this isn't a new chapter or anything, just a notice.

I just wanted to start off by saying: this chaptered story is currently, and sadly, on hiatus.

There's a few reasons why, firstly: I need to fully rewatch Dragon Ball first, as it's been year since I've seen it last, unlike Z.

Secondly: I do each Anime episode in One to Two chapters, this is abit overwhelming for me, and each chapter is about Five hundred to Eight Hundred words, plus scripts and edits/grammar fixing. So I am left with little time for the rest of my life. (There's also tons of filler, and it's hard to filter through it all)

Thridly: I Was excited to write about Adult Goana, and not kid Goana.

Fourthly: Only the very beginning of Dragon Ball and the end have major differences in the story, so I'm basically copying the original almost word for word, DBZ is where the more major differences start

Finally: I've gotten into Fantasy lately, and I wanna write a fully original Fantasy story, based on no fandom, and my own lore.

Okay, that's great and all, but you may be wondering "When is Dragon Ball: FG coming back?"

Well, If it comes back (Witch It most likely will), I wanted to make a Dragon Ball: FGZ before finishing Dragon Ball: FG.

I Hope you all understand, and thank you for kudos and support! I'll edit this with a link to my fully OC Fantasy series, inspired by History, Game of Thrones, and Warhammer Fantasy. (Not 40K)

Thanks again, and goodbye for now.


End file.
